1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to endless tracks and more specifically it relates to a self-cleaning track which does not accumulate and compress debris between the moving components of the track.
Endless tracks have been utilized for years for various vehicles. A common problem for most endless tracks is the accumulation of debris such as dirt and rock which become crushed and compressed between the moving components, especially the linkages. The compressed debris compounds over time into a hardened structure which eventually must be removed by the operator of the vehicle to prevent wearing and future breakage. Removal of the compressed debris is time consuming and is difficult to accomplish within the narrow confines of the tracks. Hence, there is a need for a self-cleaning endless track which reduces the amount of cleaning required by the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous endless track devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,794 to Hoffart; 3,497,271 to Keller; 2,680,421 to Baker; 1,931,522 to Barnes et al.; and 1,915,561 to Van Derveer are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for preventing accumulation of debris between the moving components of the track. The prior art does not disclose an endless track which is self-cleaning for preventing the accumulation and compression of debris such as dirt and rocks.
In these respects, the self-cleaning track according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed which reduces the accumulation and compression of debris between the moving components of the track.